Various optical films having antireflective properties have been studied (e.g., Patent Literature 1). In particular, optical films having an uneven structure of nanometer scale (nanostructure) are known for their excellent antireflective properties. This uneven structure has a continuously varying refractive index from the air layer to the substrate, thereby capable of reducing the reflected light significantly.